Germanic tribes
Germanic tribes are a common term used for the barbarian tribes generally to the north of the Roman Empire. Origins It seems the Germanic tribes emerged from Scandinavia. They migrated down to what is now Germany and pushed west and east. They came into conflicts with the Slavic peoples and the Celts. They were also inflenced by them as they traded with each other. Tacitus discribes the Germanic peoples as strong and noble. He referrers to them as "Noble Savages". Women The Germanic tribes had great respect for their women. Tacitus writes that "Tradition says that armies already wavering and giving way have been rallied by women who, with earnest entreaties and bosoms laid bare, have vividly represented the horrors of captivity, which the Germans fear with such extreme dread on behalf of their women, that the strongest tie by which a state can be bound is the being required to give, among the number of hostages, maidens of noble birth. They even believe that the gender has a certain sanctity and prescience, and they do not despise their counsels, or make light of their answers. In Vespasian's days we saw Veleda, long regarded by many as a divinity. In former times, too, they venerated Aurinia, and many other women, but not with servile flatteries, or with sham deification." He also talks about a Germanic tribe called the Sitones had a Woman ruler, though he disapproved of the situation. Because the Romans beilive that the women could not be a ruler. Battle The Roman tried to take over Germania, but failed disatrously as proved in 9 A.D As Arminus's troops decemated the Romans at Teutoberg forest. Wandering The Roman empire wanted to look for foregn mercuries to fight for them and they saw the Germans. The Germans agreed but as long as they got land. So the German families went to the boundries of Rome and settled there. But when the Romans left Britian in 410 A.D. The British Celts were being under attacked from the Picts and they need prtection, and fast so they called on the Angles, Saxons and Jutes to protect them. But they wanted land as well! Because in their home land there was constent flooding and not egnogh land for every body they went to Britain to help out. When the Saxon arrivers were getting numerous then they took over the kingdom and invited over their friends to come over. They pushed the Celts all the way to Wales and Cornwall. Some even fled to Ireland where Celtic culture survives even to this day. The second wandering The second wandering was basically the Viking age when the Norse of Scandinavia were going and exploring new places to settle and plunder. Germanic tribes that invaded Rome Anglo Saxons - England Franks - France Goths - Spain and Italy Lombards - Itay Vandels - North Africa Religion The ancient Norse and Germanic tribes believed in different gods and goddesses. They believed that these different gods and goddesses had different powers and controlled different parts of nature. Odin - God of the Gods Thor - God of thunder Tyr - god of war Freja goddess of life. List of Germanic tribes Some well known Germanic tribes were: :* the Suevi :* the Helvetii :* the Allemani :* the Goths; later the Visigoths (West Goths) and the Ostrogoths (East Goths) :* the Angles :* the Saxons :* the Jutes :* the Vandals :* the Franks :* the Lombards :* Teutons :* Cimbri :* Sitones :* Suiones :* Germini :* Batavi :* Dani :* : Category: Germanic tribes Category: barbarians